Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Adventure
by Silver Demon of Wutai
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title... Anyway, in this story, it's partly about Link's childhood, and about his adventures during Twilight Princess, from what I think Link is thinking... xD R&R please! Chapter 2 is coming soon.


The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Adventure.

**So. This is one of my first attempts at writing a Zelda story, that I **_**actually **_**liked writing, so I thought, sure, I might as well post it up here. So... Here we are. I would greatly appreciate it if you would R&R and tell me if there is anything that I should improve on with my writing. Ok. So enjoy. Heh.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zelda, or the characters. I own the story though.

_Chapter One_

A women, with light blond hair flowing freely behind her, as she ran. She held a small child in her arms. The small child was an adorable little thing. With the blond hair that he got from his mother, and bright blue eyes, which he had got from his father. He was sleeping in his mother's arms, unaware of the things that were happening around him. As the women ran, arrows were flying past her. She knew she couldn't keep running away from the people who were after her, forever. After a couple more arrows came flying, someone had gotten a lucky shot, as an arrow flew, piercing right through her shoulder, just grazing the child's left cheek. She fell to the ground, on her knees, as she put her child down, grasping her shoulder in pain. "Help!" She managed to call out, hoping that someone was nearby, to hear her.

To her luck, Rusl, a swordsman who lived in the village, that she was near, heard her faint pleas for help. He left the village, and headed towards the Spring. There, he saw a women laying on the ground, just barely breathing, and a baby laying on the ground in front of her, along with her pursuers. When the women took notice of Rusl then, she said, "Please. Take Link with you... Take care of my child." She passed away, not shortly after saying those words. Rusl quickly took Link in his arms, not wanting to be seen by the people who were chasing after the women, as he went back to the village. When entering the house, his wife, Uli, noticed the baby in his arms. "Where'd you find him?" Uli asked. Rusl took his time to answer.

"As I was outside, practicing my sword fighting, I heard someone call for help. So I went, and then I found this women, who was with this baby. She asked me to take care of him, as she passed away. She had also said his name is Link. What an unusaual name." Rusl explained. His wife nodded, understanding that situation. _This poor boy_, she thought, _he won't even know who his real parents are_...

_*A couple years later.*_

As Link woke up the next morning, he stifled a yawn, and stretched. He got up, and walked out of his bedroom. He noticed that his parents were awake, and were making breakfast. Rusl noticed him first. "Well hello, sleepy-head." Link let out a tired laugh. "Good morning." He replied, as he went to go sit at the kitchen table. Over the years, Link has grown into a beautiful young boy, who was now at the age of 9. He still had his golden blond hair, which has grown a bit longer, and he still had his bright blue eyes, which were always filled with excitement, and curiosity. As Uli had finished making breakfast, she came over, and sat down with Link and Rusl, to eat.

"So Link, how was your sleep?" Uli asked this every morning, and Link didn't exactly know why, but he always answered her anyway. "I had a good sleep." Link smiled, as he started eating.

"Oh. Uli," Link started. He never called Rusl and Uli, Dad and Mom. He never felt comfortable calling them that, for some reason. So he always called them by their name. "Just so you know," Link continued, " I'm gonna go and play with Ilia at the spring today. Is that ok?" Link asked. He always asked Uli, or Rusl for their permission before doing anything. It had just become a habit for him over the years.

"Of course you can, dear." Uli said. Link gave her a big smile. "Thank you!" He said happily, as he got up from his seat, went upstairs to get changed into his daily clothes, then he went out the door of the house, running over to Ilia's house. Uli and Rusl grinned, at the boy's happiness. They were always glad to see him like that.

_Knock Knock Knock_. Link knocked on the door, to Ilia's house. Ilia had always been Links friend, for as long as he could remember. She was only a year younger then him though. On usual occasions, they would end up fighting alot, but then get over it. He knew they would be good friends for a very long time. And now since he was thinking of Ilia, he did realize that he did have a slight crush on her... She was just so beautiful to him. The door opened, breaking Link out of his thoughts, as he saw Bo in the door way. Bo was the Mayor of the town. But most of the time, he didn't act much like a Mayor at all. "Well. What do we have here. Come on in Link." Bo invited Link inside. Link smiled before going in.

"Hello Mayor." Link said. Bo chuckled. "No need to call me Mayor, Link. Just Bo. Ok." Link nodded. "Ok. Anyway. I'm here to see Ilia. Is she up yet, or no?" Link asked.

"Oh, little Ilia. She is up. She's been excited about something all morning, about something. She wouldn't tell me. Maybe you know?" Bo asked. Link nodded. "Yeah. We're gonna go play at the spring, if that's ok." Link said. Before Bo could say anything, Ilia came, and met them near the door. "Link!" She said. The two hugged each other. "Can we go daddy?" Ilia asked her father. Once again, before Bo could say anything, the two were out the door in a flash. All he heard last was Ilia saying, "Thank you daddy!" Bo sighed. Well at least he wouldn't have to put up with Ilia today.

***

When the two were at the spring, both of them were laughing, and splashing each other with the water. At some points, they would wrestle each other, and try to push the other one into the water. Eventually, both of them were soaked in water, and they decided to rest a bit, in the sand. They were still trying to calm down their laughter. "Well, that was fun!" Link said, after they calmed down. Ilia giggled again. "Yeah. It was!" She agreed.

After not talking for a while, and just trying to dry up, Link spoke again. "Hey Ilia?" Ilia looked at Link. "Hm?" Link continued, "Do you ever have a weird feeling, like someone is watching you?" Link asked, for he was having that feeling right now, unaware that it was actually his mother's ghost, who was watching over him. Ilia shook her head. "No, why?" She asked. It was Link's turn to shake his head now. "Never mind then." They didn't say anymore about the subject.

"Do you think we should head back now?" Ilia asked. Link got up, shaking off the sand on his clothes. "I think we should. Come on." He helped Ilia up, as she also brushed herself, free of sand. "I'll race you back to the village." Link challenged. "Ok. You're on!" Ilia said. Link laughed a bit. "Ok. On your mark. Get set. Go!" Link said, as they both then started running back to the village. They were neck in neck all the way there, until Ilia decided to play unfair. She tripped Link, so that she would win the race. As Link fell, he screamed a bit, and landed on his hands and knees. "Hey!" He shouted at Ilia. "That's not fair!" Ilia laughed, and just ignored him, happy that she won.

As Link got up, he wasn't to happy. He ended up scraping his knee against a rock, causing it to bleed. He limped towards Ilia. "Ilia, that wasn't fair at all." Link complained. "It was so fair!" Ilia fought back. "You always beat me in a race. It was my turn to beat you this time!" What she was saying, was true. "So! That doesn't mean you had to trip me!" Link said back. He didn't really want to put up with Ilia any longer, so he then limped back to his house, ignoring anything that Ilia was saying to him. She soon gave up, and went back to her house. As Link entered his, Uli immediately noticed his cut.

"Link, what happened?" Uli asked. Link then started to explain. "When me and Ilia were coming back from the spring, we started racing each other, to see who will win, and then Ilia tripped me!" Link said. "Well.. I'll get Rusl to talk to Bo about that, ok Link. Now would you go and sit on the chair, so I can clean up the cut?" Link nodded, as he did what he was told. Uli then got the first aid kit, and got out a thing to clean out the wound.

"Link, dear. This might sting a bit, ok." Link nodded again. As she applied it to the cut, Link bit his bottom lip, for it did sting alot. He tried hard not to cry out. When she was done, she put a band-ade on the cut. "There you go." Uli said, as she kissed Link's forehead. "It's getting late now.. Why don't you head on to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." Link smiled, as he hugged Uli, and headed up to his room. He got there, and got in his pajamas, and layed down on his bed. He then remembered about Rusl. "Uli?" Link said, loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes Link?"

"Can you tell Rusl I said goodnight?"

"Of course I will. Have a good sleep." Link then closed his, and drifted off to sleep.

***

**So, how was it? Was there anything I should improve on? R&R and you'll receive a delicious cookie!**


End file.
